simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
New Soviet Constitution
Section 1: The Federation Article 1.1 - Preamble "We, the Vanguard for Socialism will smash oppression. Not One Step Backwards" Article 1.2 - Our Claim The Soviet Federation hereby maintains it's Sovereign right to determine it's own government, to determine it's collective relations with other Federations and organisations, and to develop it's political, economic and cultural life within it's jurisdiction. Article 1.3 - Law All powers, laws, and Institutions of the Soviet Government are controlled by and come from the Soviet Membership. Each member MUST abide by COMMON LAW. Article 1.4 - Legislative Nullification In the passing of this constitution, the Soviet Federation has agreed to nullify all laws , conventions and acts passed within throughout the duration of the past government. The continuation of any law is possible only through being passed through the elected government once more. Section 2: Political parties & elections Article 2.1 - Political Parties A political party can run in a general election for government. Each party can ONLY consist of two members, one leader, one assistant. The leader, will be the premier on winning the election. The leader of the party must have served a minimum of 30 years in the federation. Article 2.2 - General election The general election takes place every 12 years, held by the Soviet supreme court through closed ballots. During the election, each Soviet member is given 1 vote, members cannot vote for their own parties Article 2.3 - Soviet Cabinet The Soviet Cabinet is to be made up of the Premier and a minimum of three other members. Article 2.4 - Cabinet Selection There are: Ministry of Finance , Ministry of Defence and the Ministry of the Interior. The premier is legally obliged and is responsible for the fulfilment of these roles, if nobody steps up the premier may appoint people into these roles. Article 2.5 - Emergency Powers At a time of crisis, the premier may be granted emergency powers. During this time the premier may introduce and enact any laws he/she may see fit. For any proposed constitutional change during such period, the premier must have overall court approval. She/he may rule by decree. Article 2.5.1 - Emergency Powers Investigation After emergency powers have been relinquished and the crisis resolved. The Supreme Court must review the implementation and usage of the emergency powers during such tenure. Section 3: Soviet Supreme Court Article 3.1 - The Soviet Supreme Court The Supreme Court is the judiciary of the Soviet Federation. And is responsible for the implementation of laws, and to ensure they are constitutionally sound. Article 3.2 - Supreme Court Judges The Supreme Court is to always have two judges. All judges must be active participants in Soviet affairs, with moderate knowledge of recent Soviet Federation history. Article 3.3 - Terms .The Supreme Court has no fixed terms. Article 3.4 - Supreme Court Elections The Supreme Court is democratically elected, the Supreme courts judges are elected in public elections. Article 3.5 - Role All Soviet judges are to preside over all decisions taken by the government. It must also hear cases brought forward by any Soviet Member for any reason whatsoever. The process is to be transparent and must result in the production of a report, unless the complainant withdraws the claim. The Judges have the power to implement punishments such as evictions, political dismissals and political party bans. If the judge becomes embroiled in a case as a defendant or prosecutor , he /she must depart the court immediately. Section 5: Members Rights Article 5.1 - Freedom of Speech All members of the Federation have the right to speak their mind on WHATEVER matter they choose, are free to live from fear of insult or hatred. However, bad mouthing other members with foul language, racist remarks or discriminatory remarks, may result in prosecution from the court, in which freedom of speech cannot not be used as a defence. Article 5.2 - Fair process All members of the Federation are eligible for a fair trial without executive interference. Article 5.3 - National Discretion All members of the Federation have the right to manage their country in whatever way they see fit. Article 5.4 - Equality All members of the Federation are to be treated equally and fairly before the law and no privilege is to be given to any member. Section 6: Amendments, legislation and governing Article 6.1 - Constitutional Amendments Any member of the Soviet Federation may propose an amendment to the constitution. They must present their case to the Premier and have Political party backing to ratify their proposal. The premier must then deal with the situation accordingly, however he/she holds the right not to act on such an item during their time in government and may even make it an election issue. In the event that the Premier seeks to amend the constitution be it brought to his/her attention or by their choice, a federation wide referendum must be held. Article 6.2 - The passing of bills and legislation The government pass into law legislation without recourse to a vote. This provides the Premier with more power than most democratically elected governments. However, the premier must before passing any kind of legislation, announce this 24 hours before hand. The membership can then step in and challenge the new motion. In this case, the premier looses the right to pass the motion / bill and must hold a federation wide democratic vote on the issue. In the event of no challenge arising from the membership, the motion / bill will pass after 24 hours, the premier, must date and time each notice and pass period. This provides power to the premier, while respecting the rights and views of the members.